


Storm

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek swerved to avoid a fallen tree and fought to keep control of the car as the wheels skidded on the wet road.<br/>“You have to pull over,” Stiles said. “You can barely see the road. I don’t care how good your werewolf reflexes are, if we keep driving we’re going to crash.”<br/>Derek nodded in agreement. He couldn’t really argue with Stiles on this one. If they stayed on the road they were going to crash and kill themselves or hurt anyone else who was stupid enough to be on the roads in this kind of storm. “You’re right. We should pull over and wait for the storm to let up a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Storm  
> i realised too late that i used a storm in Fingers as well, but oh well. have some h/c and idiots talking about their fears

The rain pelted against the windshield of the car. Derek gripped the steering wheel and tried to focus on the road. The windshield wipers were already going full speed and visibility was practically zero. There had to be a major power outage because the street lights were out.

“Are we _sure_ there’s no supernatural cause behind this storm?” Stiles asked. “Are we sure no one’s pissed off at us?”  

According to the sheriff it was the worst storm to hit northern California in recorded history.

“Pretty sure,” Derek said. “There’s no indication of witches in the area, and I don’t think Peter can control the weather.”

There was a large lightning strike instantly followed by a crack of thunder. The storm was directly overhead.

Derek swerved to avoid a fallen tree and fought to keep control of the car as the wheels skidded on the wet road.

“You have to pull over,” Stiles said. “You can barely see the road. I don’t care how good your werewolf reflexes are, if we keep driving we’re going to crash.”

Derek nodded in agreement. He couldn’t really argue with Stiles on this one. If they stayed on the road they were going to crash and kill themselves or hurt anyone else who was stupid enough to be on the roads in this kind of storm. “You’re right. We should pull over and wait for the storm to let up a little.”

Derek pulled off onto the side of the road and turned the car off. He didn’t know how long they would be waiting and he didn’t want the battery to die on him or for the car to run out of gas.

Derek and Stiles were supposed to be on their way to Scott’s place. The storm hadn’t been as bad earlier and Derek had offered Stiles a ride since the jeep was being repaired. They were on one of the back roads hoping to avoid the traffic and everything had been going fine. But then the storm had intensified as it got dark. Now the wind was howling and making the windows of Derek’s car shake.

Stiles undid his seatbelt and pulled his phone out his pocket. He typed out a quick message to Scott.

“Is the cell service still up?” Derek asked.

“For now,” Stiles said. “I just wanted to let Scott know we’re okay. You know if we didn’t show up he’d come out in this storm looking for us.”

Derek laughed. “He definitely would.” He undid his own seatbelt and slumped a little down in his seat.

There was a burst of lightning out to their left. Stiles jumped at the loud noise that followed. Without the sound of the car engine and the radio it seemed so much louder than it had before.

“I didn’t know you’re scared of storms,” Derek said.

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Stiles said indignantly.

“Okay.” Derek looked out the window, not that he could see anything with how heavily the rain was coming down.

“Storms remind me of that night with Jennifer and the Alpha’s,” Stiles admitted. “After my dad got taken. When Melissa got taken. When Scott went with Deucalion. When-” Stiles’ breathing was getting shallow and he jumped again at another crack of thunder.

Derek looked at Stiles and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Stiles this isn’t that night,” he said. “This is just some freak storm. Everyone is home and safe.”

“I know.” Stiles’ breath hitched. “I know.” The wind made the car shake and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to calm his breathing and keep himself together. Derek didn’t take his hand off Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles focused on his breathing – _7 seconds in; 10 seconds out_ – and tried to head off the impending panic attack. If he started soon enough, sometimes deep breathing exercises helped.

There was a large crash and the car shook again. This time both Stiles and Derek jumped. A branch had broken off from a nearby tree and landed on the windshield, causing the glass to crack.

“Maybe we should sit in the back,” Derek suggested.

Stiles nodded. He was staring wide eyed at tree branch. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Stiles climbed into the back first then Derek followed him. They sat with their backs against the side doors, facing each other.

Stiles closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were wet with tears. “I was possessed by a demon, but a little thunder and lightning is what scares me.” Stiles tried to laugh it off as a joke but his tone fell flat.

The scent of panic that was still rolling off of Stiles made Derek’s stomach turn.

“Fear isn’t always rational,” Derek said quietly.

Stiles just nodded and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Are you cold?” Derek asked.

“No, I’m okay,” Stiles assured him. “Do you think the rains going to let up any time soon?”

“I have no idea,” Derek said. He checked his phone again. “There’s no service now. A cell tower must have gone down.”

“What are you scared of?” Stiles asked.

Derek blinked a couple of times. He really hadn’t expected Stiles to ask that. “Spiders,” he said after a moment.

Stiles cracked a small smile. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “Gross creepy crawly things. Hate ‘em.”

“The big bad wolf is scared of spiders.” Stiles was barely containing his laughter.

“Hey!” Derek kicked Stiles, but the blow had no force behind it. “Remember what I said about some fears not being rational?”

“Sorry,” Stiles said. “The thing I’m really scared of is drowning.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed. “You once held me up in eight feet of water for two hours. Then there was the sacrifice where you were submerged in water.”

Stiles shrugged. He didn’t look at Derek. “I did what I had to do.”

“Well, thanks for not letting me drown,” Derek said.

Stiles looked at Derek. “Any time.”

Something hit the window behind Stiles’ head with a loud bang and Stiles jumped away from the door, towards Derek. “What the fuck?!” Stiles exclaimed. “This is bullshit.”

The window hadn’t broken and there was no sight of what had hit it. But Stiles’ heartbeat had still picked up again, and the scent of panic was back.

This time Stiles’ breathing was too shallow to even attempt deep breathing. Stiles cupped his hands and tried co2 rebreathing.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

Stiles scowled over the top of his hands, but it didn’t look very threatening given that his hands were shaking. “Works kinda like a paper bag,” Stiles managed to get out between shaky, shallow breaths.

“Oh.” Derek could feel Stiles’ whole body shaking. “Come here.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn’t fight as Derek rearranged how the two of them were sitting. Derek ended up in almost the same position he had already been in. He had his back against the door with one leg stretched out on the back seat, his other foot was on the floor. Stiles was between Derek’s legs, his back pressed firmly against Derek’s chest. Derek had his arms around Stiles’ waist, keeping him still.

Stiles took his hands away from his face. Derek was a really warm and solid presence practically enveloping him, and it relaxed Stiles more than either of them had expected.

After a while Stiles had calmed down enough to talk properly. “Thank you,” he said quietly. The panic attack had emotionally and physically drained him.

“You feeling better?” Derek asked. He kept his voice low.

Stiles nodded. “A little.”

Derek didn’t let go and Stiles didn’t ask him to.

Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed back against Derek. “I promise to kill any spiders for you.” He felt Derek’s laugh rumble through him.

“Thanks,” Derek said.

Stiles put a hand over one of Derek’s that was resting on his stomach. Outside the car, the storm was still raging. The rain was battering the car and the wind was howling. It didn’t seem as loud to Stiles anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek being afraid of spiders was based on a conversation Rennie and i had ages ago. I've been meaning to work it into a fic for a while now.   
> im always around to talk on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
